Muse
by kiaara
Summary: Inspirasi, obsesi, cinta, dan sepucuk buku yang terjatuh. [AkaKuro. AU]


Mulai hari ini, kegiatan harian Akashi Seijuurou akan bertambah satu.

"Selamat pagi. Boleh aku menumpang?"

Mata biru itu menemui matanya dari balik pintu yang terbuka.

Senyuman Akashi melebar. Hidupnya kini tidak hanya untuk menghitung berapa tambahan titik kelupas cat di dinding kamar, ataupun hanya untuk mendengar suara kerak karamel dalam panci yang tercakari pisau dapur.

"Masuklah."

Tamunya terlalu sopan untuk lancang membawa sepatu masuk ke dalam.

"Pakai saja. Ubinnya dingin, aku juga baru saja menyiram obat anti rayap di sini."

Barangkali sang tamu memang memandangnya penuh kegugupan. Tapi segalanya berubah ketika Akashi dengan ekspresi tanpa penolakan menyuruhnya masuk, duduk, lalu wajah yang sebelumnya pucat jadi menghangat setelah disuguhi secangkir susu dan seiris roti mentega.

"Kenapa memilih rumahku?" Akashi memenuhi gelas yang sudah hampir kosong dengan tuangan susu tambahan, "Ah, tidak—tidak perlu kau jawab. Seluruh penduduk desa menolakmu karena seluruh stasiun televisi mengabarkan kalau kau sakit jiwa."

"Bagaimana—" sebuah tegukan lagi, jelas sekali sang tamu masih dahaga. "—kau tahu?"

"Aku mengikuti berita tentangmu, seluruh skandalmu, dan ...," mata tajam itu memicing. " ... tentang dirimu yang sekarang dipecat dan memutuskan untuk pulang ke desa, tapi aku yakin pasti tidak ada yang mau menampungmu kan? Orang-orang di sini memang sangat anti pada orang gila."

Dasar cangkir aluminium menggabruk meja kayu tanpa pelitur.

"Aku tidak gila. Aku bosan mengatakan pada seluruh wartawan di negeri ini kalau aku tidak gila. Seharusnya kau percaya kalau aku tidak gila."

"Ya, terserah." Akashi meninggalkan kursinya. "Akan kuambilkan handuk, kau belum mandi kan? Rumah ini hanya punya satu kamar, jadi—"

Sang tamu menoleh, Akashi menatapnya melintasi pundak.

"—kalau ingin jadi parasit di sini, mau tidak mau kau harus tidur bersamaku."

.

.

.

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

_**an akakuro fanfiction written by kiaara**_

**MUSE**

**R18 – Oneshot – Alternate Universe**

.

.

.

_Avagrad Hollow_—desa terpencil itu dikelilingi cincin gurun. Suhu iklimasi nyaris permanen yang telah tercatat di badan meteorologi adalah 92 derajat Fahrenheit dalam keadaan normal, 97 derajat Fahrenheit jika angin kering bertiup dari lereng, dan 212 derajat jika ada orang asing masuk area tanpa diundang.

Ciri lain yang tidak pernah dilupakan khalayak ada satu lagi.

Di _Avagrad Hollow_ banyak sekali burung penyanyi, dan Akashi Seijuurou tidak terlalu suka suara mereka yang berisik, bertumpang tindih mengotori kerisik hutan perbukitan.

.

.

.

Tapi pada tanggal merah itu, Akashi justru menerima seekor yang minta dipelihara.

"Kuroko Tetsuya—kau penyanyi yang dipecat manajemenmu itu kan?"

Seekor yang berbulu biru ... dan persetan bagaimana caranya, 'si burung' datang ke rumah Akashi dalam wujud seorang manusia.

.

.

.

Akashi masih mengamati tamunya yang duduk di pinggir bak air dengan ekspresi tak terbaca.

"Tidak berani lepas baju? Takut aku mengintip?"

Air separuh keruh berkecipak karena goyangan jemari.

"Sebenarnya tidak. Aku biasa mempertontonkan tubuh saat pertunjukan, meskipun hanya _topless_—"

"Dan biasa dijamahi lelaki?" Akashi menyalakan keran, menarik sepotong sikat gigi. "Kau masih bersama model Kise Ryouta itu? Atau benar punya hubungan dengan produser musik Kagami Taiga? Aku selalu mengikuti perkembangan beritamu akhir-akhir ini. Semuanya skandal homoseksual, menjijikkan."

"Cukup. Hentikan."

Bungkus pasta gigi ditekan hingga habis, terbuang percuma di bawah kucuran air.

"Kau payah, Tetsuya."

Tidak ada jawaban.

Akashi mendengar suara bak air diceburi seakan kotak semen itu adalah sebuah_ bathtub_. Kuroko Tetsuya menenggelamkan diri. Akashi menebak napas lelaki kecil itu tidak akan bisa ditahan terlalu lama.

Maksimal setengah menit, Akashi bertaruh.

"Hmph!"

Kepala berambut biru muncul, meraih sabun cair dan memencetnya hingga berbusa di dalam air.

"Bagus, teruskan kerjamu," Akashi melempar sikat giginya ke dalam gelas hingga berputar seperti gasing. "Baru satu jam kau di sini dan aku sudah harus menguras bak mandi. Panggil aku kalau sudah selesai."

Pintu kamar mandi ringkih tertutup dari luar—_bukan._

Pintu kamar mandi ringkih terbanting dari luar.

.

.

.

.

Sinar bulan meleleh lugu di atas atap.

Kuroko Tetsuya mengawasi perbukitan dari lubang jendela. Telur setengah lingkaran pemberian Akashi Seijuurou telah jatuh dari piring makan malamnya.

"Sampai kapan mau melamun?"

Ada suara kertas bergesek dengan ujung jari, Akashi membaca di bawah remang lentera. Ia tidak mengundang Kuroko ikut masuk ke dalam cahaya itu.

"Aku melamun untuk mencari jawaban."

Satu halaman dibalik lagi. Bara dalam kaca bergoyang walau tidak sampai padam.

"Apa orang-orang di kota ada yang rindu padaku?"

Pertanyaan bodoh. Akashi tidak menoleh, tidak melirik. "Bermimpi sajalah. Tidak ada yang ingat padamu. Bahkan mungkin mereka bersyukur tidak bertemu denganmu lagi, kau hanya mempermalukan mereka, seluruh penggemarmu sudah lupa kau siapa—"

Kalimatnya belum sempat selesai. Piring seng jatuh menggelimpang di atas lantai.

Akashi menatap dingin pada bubur nasi yang berceceran mirip bercak muntahan.

"Kau marah padaku—" Ia menutup bukunya, menghantamkan benda itu ke samping lentera. "—Tetsuya?"

.

.

.

.

Akashi bosan setengah mati mendengar Kuroko Tetsuya terus menangis sepanjang hari.

Pemuda berambut merah memutuskan memotong mawar dari ladang pagi itu. Kebetulan ada yang mekar satu.

Ia mengabsen satu persatu benda yang tidak boleh ketinggalan dari nampan sarapan yang disiapkannya untuk Kuroko—seporsi daging cincang dengan merica hitam, semangkuk nasi dengan uap yang mengepul, susu panas tanpa glukosa, dan setangkai mawar sebagai permintaan maaf atas kejadian semalam.

Akashi mendorong pintu kamar dengan pundaknya.

Jendela tidak bertirai telah terbuka, meloloskan angin dengan pasir yang menyengat.

Kuroko tidak ada.

Nampan sarapan dibanting. Lagi-lagi ubin kamar yang baru dibersihkan dari ceceran bubur semalam harus lekas dipel kembali dengan sabun alkali.

"Tetsuya!"

Akashi berlari, melupakan rumahnya yang tidak dikunci. Melewati jalur setapak berbatu, area persawahan yang belum masuk musim panen, perkebunan jeruk yang hampir sebagian dirusak hama, dan kolom-kolom peternakan dengan babi, kuda dan anjing yang meminta jatah makan pagi mereka.

"Tetsuya!" Ia terus memanggil. "Tetsuya!"

Anak-anak melempari Akashi dengan batu kerikil.

"Berisik! Pergi! Pergi! Jangan dekat-dekat rumah kami! Kami benci!"

Lemparan batu semakin mendera tubuhnya serupa guyuran hujan.

Seekor anjing penjaga menyalak, Akashi bersumpah akan menembak mati binatang itu jika ada kesempatan.

.

.

.

Akashi tidak mengobati bilur-bilur di tubuhnya. Tidak ada kompres es, tidak ada pembalut luka.

Kerikil-kerikil berujung tajam berhasil membuatnya cedera.

"Tetsuya."

Hingga menjelang sore, Kuroko Tetsuya tidak lagi kembali.

Akashi bangkit dari duduknya, awalnya ingin menjerang teh, tapi diurungkannya niat karena teringat pada tas berisi baju Kuroko yang ditinggalkan sang bintang di kolong ranjang.

Akashi menariknya keluar. Membongkarnya. Siapa tahu ada foto Kise Ryouta atau Kagami Taiga.

Baju-baju diobrak-abrik. Mulai _hoddie_ hingga celana dalam. Senyum sinis tersungging, Akashi bersedia menyimpan sepotong untuk teman masturbasi, yang paling wangi.

Akashi tidak menghirupnya, tapi Ia tahu ada aroma kayu cedar, _vanilla_, kacang tonka dan _white musk_ menggagahi serat lembut garmen privat Kuroko.

"Mungkin salah satu dari baju-baju ini pernah kau gunakan saat ditiduri Ryouta atau Taiga."

Raut tampan beralih jijik. Ia mengambil pemantik api dan membawa semuanya ke halaman belakang.

"Kau tidak akan membutuhkan semua ini karena aku tahu kau tidak akan kembali, Tetsuya."

Baju-baju mahal Kuroko Tetsuya dibakar Akashi di bawah sepuhan mentari senja.

"Akashi-kun?" Akashi berbalik. Kuroko Tetsuya memandangnya jeri dari ambang pintu. "Kau apakan baju-bajuku, Akashi-kun?"

Mata keduanya terlempar ke tengah halaman.

Lembaran-lembaran kain bermerk sudah hangus menjadi abu, sebagian aksesorinya telah berubah jadi arang.

.

.

.

.

Memakai baju kebesaran dan tanpa celana dalam membuat Kuroko menggeliat dalam tidurnya.

Akashi Seijuurou yang masih berusaha menyalakan sumbu lentera ingin sekali melihat adakah batang yang membengkak di bawah hamparan selimut tebal berwarna magenta.

Pemuda bersurai biru membisikkan sesuatu, seperti mengigau—Akashi membisikkan sesuatu, seperti tergoda.

"Ungh." Rambut-rambut halus di kepala kecil Kuroko berdansa di atas bantal. Sumbu lentera Akashi sama sekali tidak mau menyala, seolah memberi perintah bahwa kamar sempit itu memang harus remang-remang.

Akashi siap menerkam. Kedua kulit bertemu. Kuroko terbangun kaget.

"Akashi-kun?"

Dadanya terhimpit, Akashi ingin mencuri jatah napasnya.

"Jangan, Akashi-kun!"

Kuroko bisa saja nekat menendang sosok yang menindihnya bagai siluet siluman, tapi Akashi mencuri permulaan lebih baik dengan membuat Kuroko mengerang, menekan sumbu tubuh Kuroko dengan lututnya.

"Akashi-kun ...!" Kuku Akashi serupa cakar menggerus punggungnya. Kuroko merintih, nyeri, perih. Kemeja putih kebesaran dirobek, selimut disibak hingga terjatuh, bantal ditampik, pegas ranjang berloncatan. Akashi berusaha memulai permainan. "Jangan, Akashi-kun! Lepaskan aku!"

Kuroko tenggelam dalam takutnya, Akashi menggila dalam lucutan kancing-kancingnya.

"Akashi-kun—"

Bibir mungil terjilat, mata Akashi menggelap. Gairah masuk melalui lidah basah yang melukisi ujung tumit, lalu merambati betis, paha, dubur, selangkangan, tulang belakang, dan bertemu lagi di bibir yang terluka karena gigitan Akashi terlalu sukarela.

Rambut merah terjambak, Akashi mendengar suara rintih Kuroko mirip cicit burung yang tercekik.

"Akashi-kun, hentikan—Akashi-kun!"

Akashi mengangkang, Kuroko hampir terjengkang karena berusaha berlari.

Otot-otot kecil di sekujur tubuh Kuroko memberontak, Ia berusaha berteriak, "Akashi-kun—"

"Terus panggil namaku, bagus. Terus panggil namaku, Tetsuya."

"Tidak!"

Akashi hampir memutuskan tonjolan kembar dengan tusukan gigi-giginya. Dada Kuroko ruam ditanami puluhan gigitan. Jilat, hisap, jilat, hisap, jilat, hisap, jilat, hisap, jilat, hisap-tancap.

_Sial._

Mangsanya berhasil melarikan diri setelah menendang mercusuar kebanggaannya.

Akashi menggeram di dalam kamar. "Tetsuya."

Akashi percaya Kuroko pantas mendapatkan balasannya.

.

.

.

.

Pagi gerimis, Akashi menemukan Kuroko tidur meringkuk di sudut dapur. Kedinginan.

"Bangun." Akashi tidak menggunakan ujung jari kakinya untuk menyentuh pipi Kuroko. Ada alur kering di kanan kiri hidung mungil. Ada jejak kejahatan di kulit seputih kristal salju.

Akashi berharap punya mantra untuk membuat Kuroko memaafkan dirinya. Matahari pagi seharusnya selalu menjanjikan harapan baru.

"Tetsuya." Perasaan bersalah mendera Akashi sebegitu kuatnya. "Jangan tidur di sini, nanti kau masuk angin."

Kelopak berat meretak, manik azura mengintip, dan—sebuah tendangan lagi, kali ini menabrak dada Akashi.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Kuroko tidak berhenti berteriak meskipun sudah terengah. Tidak peduli sebanyak apa Akashi mengatakan penyesalan, Ia terus membisikkan penolakan.

Ketika sang tuan rumah berusaha mengusap lembut pundak itu, Kuroko berdiri, mendorong meja dapur, menggulingkan stoples garam, menyerang Akashi dengan benda apapun yang bisa digapainya.

Akashi menyingkir, peluru datang dalam bentuk segenggam komoditas rempah berbau jamu-jamuan.

"Pergi!" Akashi membiarkan Kuroko menangis lagi, kali ini tumpuan air matanya beralih di atas petak ubin berminyak. "Aku tidak mau melihat Akashi-kun lagi!"

Akashi tidak menyahut. Ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi, menyalakan cerat pancuran, memenuhi bak airnya.

Tidak ada lagi pembicaraan susulan saat Ia bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar.

Sepotong handuk bersih dan setelan bajunya yang terbaik dibawakannya untuk Kuroko.

"Kau boleh menceburkan dirimu, memaki-maki aku sampai puas di dalam air," katanya, "lakukan yang kau mau, tidak masalah kalau aku harus menguras kamar mandi seribu kali hari ini."

.

.

.

"Akashi-kun?"

Suara cekik semalam sudah berubah jadi panggilan tidak ingin diabaikan. "Aku menghabiskan sabunnya."

"Tidak masalah," mata dua warna tidak beralih dari kertas yang tengah digoresi tinta. "Aku bisa beli lagi."

"Akashi-kun, kita tidak pernah berjalan-jalan keluar."

"Jangan," Akashi menggeleng, masih terus menulis. "Orang-orang di jalan bisa menimpukimu dengan batu atau kotoran babi."

Kuroko duduk di atas ranjang, menyanding jendela, memandangi gerimis. "Aku tahu," ujarnya, "mereka semua masih berpikir kalau aku memang gila. Mereka semua membenciku."

"Ya, begitulah," sahut Akashi, "bahkan pacar-pacarmu tidak datang untuk menjemputmu."

"Akashi-kun ingin aku dijemput? Kenapa? Apa aku merepotkan?"

"Ya, kau memang merepotkan karena selalu membuatku kesusahan menahan nafsu."

"Eh?"

"Tidak," cetusnya, "lupakan saja."

"Akashi-kun, soal yang tadi malam, maaf kalau aku sudah menendangmu."

"Lakukan sesukamu. Aku tidak akan semudah itu impoten."

"Apa aku bisa menebus kesalahanku?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak berminat lagi."

"Akashi-kun—"

"Tetsuya, aku tahu kau ingin aku memberikan perhatian padamu," potongnya. "Tapi tolonglah diam sebentar. Aku sedang menulis. Aku juga membutuhkan waktu untuk tidak diganggu."

Bibir mungil itu terdiam.

"Keluarlah ke halaman. Gunting beberapa tangkai mawar. Di pojok ruang tamu ada vas bunga kecil yang sudah lama tidak pernah diisi. Aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkanku hari ini ... bisa?"

Kuroko mengedip sekali, kemudian mengangguk.

.

.

.

Akashi baru menutup tulisannya ketika ada seseorang bertamu. Ia membuka pintu, Kuroko tidak ada di halaman maupun di tepi jalan.

"Midorima Shintarou," sapanya masam, "kau datang untuk apa?"

"Obat-obatan ini ... kurasa kau akan membutuhkannya, Akashi."

Bersilang lengan. Akashi selalu membenci dokter. Orang-orang terpelajar seperti Midorima sebenarnya sama saja dengan para penduduk desa, selalu berfantasi tentang penyakit jiwa Kuroko, percaya pada gosip-gosip murahan yang merebak melalui tukang komentar di pasar-pasar.

Akashi tahu, Midorima pasti datang ke sini karena disuruh seseorang, diminta menitipkan obat untuk Kuroko melalui dirinya.

"Buang obatmu itu, Kuroko tidak butuh penenang. Ia sudah tenang hidup bersamaku."

Midorima tetap memaksa menyelipkan botol penuh kapsul di tangannya. "Akashi, jangan salah paham—"

Terkejut. Sang dokter akhirnya terusir tanpa digertak, pintu depan rumah Akashi Seijuurou sudah tertutup persis di hadapan wajahnya.

"Akashi!" Ia mengetuk lagi, tapi tidak digubris.

Di ruang tamu, botol kaca berwarna cokelat kelam dibanting dengan sengaja. Kapsul-kapsul berhamburan, Akashi Seijuurou menginjak yang paling dekat dengan kakinya.

Bubuk putih tercecer karena selongsong lunak pecah terlindas telapak dingin Akashi.

"Persetan dengan obat-obatan ini." Benar, Kuroko tidak membutuhkan ini semua, calon kekasihnya yang cantik akan pulang selepas senja turun, membawa tangkai-tangkai bunga mawar yang siap dipajang indah di ruang tamu. "Persetan juga dengan semua orang yang menyangkamu gila. Aku tahu kau tidak gila, Tetsuya."

Akashi seribu persen yakin, Kuroko masih bisa tersenyum tanpa harus diracun obat penenang.

.

.

.

Cara termudah untuk membuat Akashi Seijuurou menoleh ada dua: meneriakinya iblis, atau rela mati telanjang di depan matanya.

Mereka menutup makan malam dengan ucapan selamat tidur.

Mereka berbaring, bersandingan, dan tidak benar-benar tidur.

Akashi bercerita tentang dunianya yang sepi, tentang kegemarannya menulis, Kuroko bercerita tentang dunianya yang ramai, tentang kegemarannya bernyanyi, tentang Kise Ryouta dan Kagami Taiga yang tidak lelah mengejar dirinya, dan Akashi pun bercerita bahwa dirinya sejak dulu selalu menjadi pengagum rahasia.

"Pengagum rahasia siapa?" Kuroko memiringkan badannya, menatap Akashi. "Ada seseorang yang kau cintai?"

"Ya," jawab sang pemuda, "satu-satunya inspirasiku dalam menulis."

"Siapa?"

Tidak perlu jawaban. Tubuh Kuroko mendadak dibalik hingga pundaknya terbenam dalam busa ranjang, bertarung dalam elastisitas, bertarung dengan Akashi yang sudah menggilas bibirnya tanpa ampun.

Mereka berciuman dalam.

Nikmat.

Sisa kuah sup tofu masih menempel di lidah Kuroko, Akashi seakan mencicipi makan malam kedua.

"Akashi-kun ..."

Desahan mereka terkombinasi. Kamar sempit dengan jatuhan purnama di luar sana tersulap sepanas musim kemarau. Akashi Seijuurou terhuyung karena gairah merantai lengan dan kaki bagai pasungan, Kuroko Tetsuya belum berpengalaman, tapi inisiatifnya menjilat leher Akashi tidak terlalu buruk sekalipun baru pertama kali.

Cipratan air ludah bercampur dengan pelumas yang mulai merembes dari balik celana.

"Akashi-kun ... " Perasaan mereka yang masih samar-samar langsung menyala evaporatif, kembang api meledak di atas kepala, menebarkan aroma sensual angkuh menjilati pancaindra. "Kau tahu mengapa mereka menyebutku gila?" Ia bertanya, Akashi memasukkan lima jemari untuk dikulumnya.

"Tidak ...," Akashi menggigiti cuping hidung, meninggalkan bekas cetak taring dan hisapan. "Dan aku tidak peduli."

"Aku sangat ...," Tetsuya merintih, menjeda. "Terobsesi untuk mengakhiri hidupku."

"Kenapa?" Kancing terbuka satu demi satu. "Di dunia yang lain tidak ada aku."

"Aku jenuh ... Aku jenuh dengan hidup yang monoton. Orang-orang berbondong-bondong minta tanda tangan, aku berjalan tidak pernah tidak ada yang berteriak histeris," keluhnya, " ... aku bosan dengan duniaku. Itu saja alasannya, kau bisa bayangkan, Akashi-kun. Di satu titik, sebuah kepopuleran bisa jadi sangat membosankan. Semua orang seolah memperlakukan aku hanya seperti barang dagangan. Diteriaki, didekap, kemudian dilempar kalau aku melakukan kesalahan. Aku benci, Akashi-kun."

"Tapi aku tidak."

"Apa?"

Akashi menelan ludah, menendang selimut pengganggu, mendekap Kuroko, lidah lihai memanjati cekung-cekung selangka. "Aku memandangmu sangat ... istimewa. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu."

"Benarkah? Akashi-kun mau hidup selamanya bersamaku?"

"Bahkan kalau kau mati akan kutemani."

"Kau serius, Akashi-kun?"

"Aku tidak pernah seserius ini. Kau meragukanku, Tetsuya?"

"Kalau begitu akan kita lihat Akashi-kun akan menyusulku atau tidak kalau aku mati."

Mata Kuroko terpejam rapat. Desah napas Akashi di tengkuknya melindas bulu kuduk seperti angin dingin di bawah air terjun.

Akashi memijat lapisan dermis itu, mengincar pucuk sarafnya.

Kuroko curiga Akashi punya kemampuan melihat menembus kulit, takut jantungnya yang berderap seriuh kuda berlari akan terlihat pada mata dua warna yang tak pernah lepas mengagumi dirinya.

Mereka saling bertukar pandang. Akashi mengecup Kuroko sebelum meminta berbalik badan.

Akashi menyentak cambuk panjang di dalam lubang.

Kuroko menangis, ingin berlari lagi, tapi Akashi berbisik mengingatkan, "Jangan, Tetsuya. Kau bisa terjatuh jika meloncat. Kita sedang berada jauh di atas awan."

.

.

.

.

Akashi bangun terlambat pagi ini, Ia menghirup aroma kuah yang sama dengan menu makan semalam.

Kuroko sudah memasak untuknya bahkan ketika Ia masih bermimpi.

"Tetsuya?"

Ia tidak menemukan Tetsuya-nya di dapur, di ruang tamu, jadi satu-satunya tempat yang mungkin adalah ...

"Tetsuya? Kau menungguku untuk mandi bersamamu?"

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, air keran mengucur hingga tumpah membanjiri lantai kusam. Akashi masuk, tidak peduli kemungkinan terpeleset, barangkali Kuroko memang lupa mematikan air. Terlalu senang berendam—senyum tipis di wajah Akashi memudar saat kakinya menginjak gunting mawar.

"Tetsuya!"

Bak air yang seharusnya hanya dicemari oleh gelembung sabun telah bercampur dengan merahnya darah.

Akashi mengangkat tubuh kecil itu dari dalam air, menopangnya, menidurkannya di lantai kamar mandi yang dingin.

"Tetsuya, bangun, hei—"

Untuk kali ini Akashi ingin memarahi Kuroko karena kegemarannya berendam.

Tak apa kalau Kuroko ingin mandi. Asalkan jangan mandi ...

_Dalam._

_Keadaan._

_Mati._

"Tetsuya! Bangun, Tetsuya! Kau tidak bisa meninggalkan aku secepat ini, Tetsuya!"

Akashi menangis.

Gunting yang sama tertancap lurus menusuk ulu hatinya.

.

.

.

Rumah Akashi Seijuurou dikelilingi garis polisi.

Midorima Shintarou menyibak juluran kuning itu, dikawani inspektur muda bernama Aomine Daiki.

"Kau yang mengenal Akashi sekian lama ... kira-kira apa yang membuatnya nekat bunuh diri?" tanya Aomine.

"Pikiran delusionalnya yang terlalu kelewatan," jawab Midorima, "Ia menolak obat dariku tempo hari."

"Begitukah?" Aomine membuka pintu rumah, diikuti Midorima masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. "Sudah parah, ya?"

Tempat kejadian perkara masih dibiarkan seperti semula. Sebelah kanan bak mandi penuh cairan amis belum dikosongkan. Sebelah kiri, berbaris gelas sikat gigi, botol sabun beraroma mentol yang sama sekali belum dipakai, pasta yang telah habis tapi belum dibuang, dan beberapa kerak lumut di permukaan wastafel buntu.

Aomine meminta Midorima mengenakan sarung tangan plastiknya jika ingin menyentuh korban yang terbaring mati sambil memeluk_ dakimakura_.

Jangan meninggalkan sidik jari, Midorima mengerti.

"Ini kan ...," Aomine berjengit jijik. "Pantas saja katamu Akashi dimusuhi seluruh desa."

"Sudah kubilang," Midorima berdecak. "Pikiran delusionalnya terlalu kelewatan. Semua orang jijik—siapa yang bisa disalahkan sekarang? Aku bahkan takut kalau kematiannya sekarang justru dirayakan."

.

.

.

Mayat Akashi Seijuurou ditinggalkan sendirian, Aomine dan Midorima masuk ke dalam kamar.

Langkah keduanya terhenti. Kamar Akashi begitu sepi. Tapi banyak hal bisa ditemukan di sana.

Satu: alat kontrasepsi bekas dipakai onani.

Dua: sperma kering lengket di atas poster seorang penyanyi terkenal.

Tiga: sebuah buku bersampul kulit penuh coretan tangan.

Aomine memungutnya. Berdecak kagum sesekali, Midorima ikut membaca. Akashi Seijuurou ternyata telah banyak menulis cerita. Bab satu, Kuroko Tetsuya. Bab dua, Kuroko Tetsuya. Bab tiga, Kuroko Tetsuya. Bab empat, lima, enam sampai halaman terakhir berisi tentang Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Permisi, boleh aku masuk ke dalam? Aku minta maaf sudah melanggar garis polisi, tapi aku memang disuruh petugas di luar untuk mencari Aomine Daiki."

Aomine dan Midorima menoleh ke ambang pintu.

Seorang pemuda bertubuh mungil berdiri dengan jaket selutut dan celana jinsnya—cantik, harum tubuhnya menguar membuat keduanya lupa pada bau amis darah di kamar mandi.

"Kau kan—Tetsu? Penyanyi terkenal itu. Tetsu ... siapa namamu aku lupa," Aomine menggaruk tengkuk.

Midorima berdeham. "Kuroko Tetsuya. Objek delusi seumur hidup Akashi. Kau datang untuk ikut berkabung?"

"Ya, aku mendengar dari menejerku Kise Ryouta kalau ada seorang penggemar yang katanya bunuh diri," bibir tipis itu tergigit gelisah, "gara-gara aku. Jadi aku langsung ke sini setelah selesai _show _di luar kota—ah, maaf, bukan maksudku bercerita. Di mana mayat—er, maksudku, di mana orang itu sekarang?"

"Tidur lelap memeluk dirimu yang sedang bertelanjang dada," sahut Aomine jengkel, "orang itu sudah tidak bisa membedakan mana benda mati mana manusia sebenarnya."

Kuroko melebarkan mata. "Maaf? Tapi aku belum pernah bertemu dengan korban sebelumnya."

"Ya kami tahu," sela Midorima. "Bukan salahmu menjadi publik figur yang dipuja-puja. Kau ingin membaca tulisan terakhir Akashi? Kupikir karyanya ini memang ditulisnya hanya untukmu. Menurutku begitu."

Kuroko mengulurkan tangan.

Aomine mengulurkan sarung tangan.

Midorima mengulurkan buku milik Akashi.

"Bacalah. Silakan jijik, asal jangan muntah di sini dan mengotori tempat kejadian perkara."

Kuroko tidak tersenyum. Membuka lembar demi lembar. Satu persatu.

"Jadi ...," Ia berbisik ragu. "Ini seperti sebuah fanfiksi ... ataukah apa?"

"Terserah apa namanya," Aomine mengedikkan bahu. "Aku tidak mengerti karya-karya semacam itu. Yang jelas korban memujamu hingga otaknya jadi miring sebelah dan dijauhi seisi desa."

"Akashi Seijuurou menulis kalau aku pernah tidur dengannya ...," Ia masih membaca. "Aku dijauhi publik karena aku dianggap gila—ah, kalau disesuaikan dari cerita yang kudengar dari kalian, sepertinya Akashi-kun ini ingin aku menjalani hidup yang sama dengannya."

"Ya," Midorima muak. "Impiannya adalah sehidup semati denganmu, cuma itu yang aku tahu. Akashi adalah pasien, dan teman, yang paling tertutup. Membuka segel buku yang dipajang di etalase bahkan lebih mudah dari mengorek keterangan tentang aktivitas imajinatifnya setiap hari denganmu."

Kuroko menarik napas dalam, buku itu ditutupnya, diusapnya perlahan.

"Aku ingin melihat Akashi Seijuurou," Ia berucap getir. "Bersediakah kalian mengawaniku melihat mayatnya?"

.

.

.

Tidak ada satu jiwa pun yang berkabung di _Avagrad Hollow._

Makam itu pun bahkan hanya diuruk tanpa diberi nisan.

Kuroko Tetsuya meletakkan buket mawar merah berpita kuning. Wajah selembut sinar bulan terangkat, langit seperti hamparan beludru besar berwarna kelam.

"Akashi-kun." Gerimis merintik, tanah pekuburan becek, pepohonan peneduh tidak lagi diramaikan kicau burung bernyanyi. "Kalau memang kau sebegitu inginnya bertemu denganku, kenapa tidak pernah mencariku ke kota?"

Kata Midorima, sejak dulu Akashi selalu menanam mawar untuk diberikan pada Kuroko jika suatu hari bertemu.

"Aku tidak sejauh yang kau pikirkan, Akashi-kun."

Kuroko berdiri, keluar dari gerbang pemakaman, menghitung langkah, satu, dua, dua setengah ...

Biarlah, sekarang Akashi Seijuurou sudah tidur dengan tenang, Kuroko Tetsuya berjanji akan kembali membawa buket mawar baru bulan depan.

.

.

.

.

Kuroko menyetir mobilnya sendirian, sesekali memutar otak mengingat jalan pulang.

Perbukitan berkelok-kelok seperti ular tangga, di sini kanan kiri terbentang jurang besar dengan belasan petak tambang batu permata.

Ia berjengit sedikit, tidak membayangkan jika aspal licin dan mobilnya tergelincir—

"Tetsuya."

Kuroko tersentak. Baru menyadari di dalam mobil pengap itu dirinya tidak sendiri,

"Kau—" Lingkaran setir terbanting ke kiri tanpa sengaja. "Jangan dekati aku!"

Akashi Seijuurou tersenyum, menjanjikan kedamaian tanpa batas, mengulurkan tangan tembus cahaya.

"Tetsuya."

"Tidak!"

.

.

Buku milik Akashi Seijuurou yang tengah dibaca jatuh dari tangan Midorima Shintarou.

Aomine Daiki yang sedang menghisap sebatang rokok dan bermain catur sendirian, menoleh, "Ada apa?"

"Firasat buruk," gumam sang dokter. "Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa."

.

.

Kuroko Tetsuya melihat cahaya putih terbang rendah hingga menyambar pelupuk matanya.

Semakin lama semakin jelas ...

Terlebih sesaat sebelum kepalanya remuk terbentur kaca.

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya."

.

.

Pagi selanjutnya, penduduk desa menemukan bangkai mobil Kuroko Tetsuya terbakar di jurang yang menganga.

**FIN**


End file.
